


В последний миг

by HaruIchigo



Series: Счастливого Дня Жизни! (С любовью и всякой гадостью) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Religious Guilt, Sexual Tension, The Force
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Лорана и Трасс выжили после падения "Сверхдальнего перелёта". Но Лоране всё ещё снятся сны об их гибели. И там, за страхом смерти, есть ещё что-то...
Relationships: Lorana Jinzler/Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis
Series: Счастливого Дня Жизни! (С любовью и всякой гадостью) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024458
Kudos: 5





	В последний миг

Улиар держал его за волосы, намотав их на руку, чтобы голова запрокинулась, а другой колонист, которого Лорана не знала, поднёс к беззащитному горлу нож. Лезвие на фоне синей кожи казалось особенно блестящим.

Неспособный повернуть голову, Трасс смотрел на неё, скосив красный глаз, и от этого казался похожим на пойманного зверя.

— Как зыркает! Эти твари нас ненавидят!

— Он не тварь. — Лорана постаралась расслабиться и дышать глубже. — Его зовут Митт'рас'сафис, он едва не погиб, спасая вас. Пожалуйста, давайте все успокоимся.

"Хороши дипломатические навыки!" — насмешливо произнёс голос учителя у неё в голове. Она на секунду зажмурилась, отгоняя его.

— Джедай Жинзлер, —поморщившись, сказал Улиар. — Мы не можем его отпустить. Он приведёт своих, и они расстреляют нас с орбиты.

"Мы не можем его отпустить", — сказал его быстрый, нервный взгляд, брошенный на угрюмую толпу. — "Людям нужен кто-то, на ком можно выместить злость".

— У него даже нет передатчика! А если б и был, здесь им не воспользоваться. Он в таком же положении, что и мы. Пожалуйста… вы же не хотите начинать новую жизнь с убийства того, кто вас спас!

Она говорила с Улиаром, но то и дело поглядывала на Диллиана Прессора. Тот стоял в задумчивости, не глядя на неё. Его рука лежала на плече жены. Нет, он не мог быть её союзником.

— Тоже мне, спаситель! — выкрикнула какая-то женщина. — Он спас нас, потому что иначе сам бы сдох! Не мешайте нам, госпожа джедай!

Лорана почувствовала, как что-то коснулось её плеча, и вздрогнула, но это всего лишь ТМ-420 подошёл к ней и встал рядом, поглаживая приклад бластера. ТК-986 встал с другой стороны.  
Почувствовав поддержку, Лорана приободрилась. Подумать только, что когда-то присутствие клонов на борту казалось ей излишним!

— Один человек не может отвечать за весь флот!

— Лучше я погибну, чем всю оставшуюся жизнь проведу с moactan teel, — прошипел Трасс на сай-бисти. Лорана не знала последних слов, но это явно было что-то оскорбительное. — Вы варва…  
Он задохнулся на полуслове, получив удар прикладом в солнечное сплетение. Лорана чувствовала, как ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Этот удар был первым камушком, если не остановить их, последует лавина.

— Вы хотите отомстить за погибших, я понимаю! Но… есть другие пути. Вы можете изгнать его. — Это звучало ужасно, но Лорана не могла придумать ничего лучше. Только в старинных легендах джедаи словом усмиряют воюющие армии и всё заканчивается хорошо. — Нам всем не выжить здесь в одиночку, и изгнание это верная смерть. Если вам так хочется его убить.

— А если выживет? — спросил кто-то из толпы.

— Если он выживет, — Лорана нашла спрашивающего, и говорила с ним, глядя прямо в глаза. — Если его не убьют дикие звери, голод, холод или болезни, значит Сила хранит его. 

По тому, как колонисты стали один за другим отводить глаза, она поняла, что правильно сделала, упомянув Силу.

Улиар тоже это заметил.

— Мы оказались здесь из-за джедаев. Я бы вас и слушать не стал, но на ваше счастье сейчас решаю не я и не вы. Решает колония. Кто за то чтобы изгнать чисса, поднимите руки!

Секунда молчания тянулась вечность, но вот поднялась одна рука, за ней вторая… слова передавались задним рядам, и, к радости Лораны, поднимались всё новые и новые руки. Сосчитав их, Улиар кивнул.

— Мы отведём его подальше в горы и бросим. Не хочет жить с варварами, пусть выживает как хочет. Кахон, Меи, со мной.

Сердце Лораны ухнуло вниз от ужасной догадки: они отведут Трасса в горы и прикончат, а ей расскажут, что он ушёл, и она не сможет ничего возразить, — колонии надо выживать, им не до того чтобы искать предателя.  
Но если напроситься с ними, выйдет так будто она не доверяет им.

— Но… — начала она, но ТМ-420 положил руку ей на плечо.

— Я тоже пойду, — произнёс он так, что никто не захотел с ним спорить.

***  
"Сверхдальний перелёт" упал у подножья гор, и помогая колонистам разгружать трюмы, Лорана то и дело поглядывала на склоны, поросшие лесом.

"Он там, с ними. Они может быть убивают его прямо сейчас, нужно бежать и вмешаться…"

Но было уже слишком поздно. Для неё всегда было слишком поздно.

Улиар и остальные вернулись в сумерках. В приглушённых разговорах то и дело проскальзывало: "... получил по заслугам", "...не отпустили просто так".  
Лорана слышала их из своей каюты, но не выходила. О чём она могла спросить? Точно ли его оставили в живых?  
ТМ-420 сам пришёл к ней, встал у стола, за которым Лорана как раз пыталась сделать новую запись в дневнике.

— Они избили чисса, но никаких фатальных повреждений, жить он будет. Я нашёл для него пещеру, оставил воды, рационов и пару одеял. 

Лорана вскочила, забыв обо всём. 

— Я сейчас же к нему пойду. Пожалуйста, проводи меня!

— Уже слишком темно, даже я не уверен, что найду дорогу.

— Но ему нужна бакта!

— Он продержится до утра. — Голос клона стал мягче. — Я даже натаскал еловых веток, устроил ему постель. Он сказал, что огонь сможет разжечь и сам. 

Лорана через силу улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, Тэм.

— Тэм? — озадаченно переспросил клон. Лорана смутилась.

— Прости, я имела в виду "ТМ", но если тебе нравится когда тебя так называют, я могу…

Клон задумался и кивнул.

— Да. Мне нравится. Спасибо, генерал Жинзлер.

Лорана снова покраснела, на этот раз от незаслуженного повышения по службе. Клон просто привык называть всех джедаев генералами, он точно не пытался ей польстить.  
Но ей приятно было, что Тэм не бросил Трасса, хотя она ни о чём не просила его.  
Ей очень не хватало друзей в этом новом мире, и Трассу тоже, хоть он и злился. Она знала это.

***  
Она до сих пор не могла привыкнуть к мысли, что эта планета её новый дом: туманы по утрам, шорохи ночных животных во тьме, тоскливые птичьи крики на закате. Палаточный лагерь, окружённый силовым полем, и колонисты всех рас: серьёзные, работящие люди, хоть и надломленные навсегда тем, что произошло.  
Они работали, делая то, зачем летели, и, кажется, привыкли к новому… но Лорана не могла. Теперь она отчётливо понимала, что не готова была для этой миссии, и всё время лелеяла надежду, что они с учителем просто проводят колонию и вернутся… как-то вернутся на Корусант, в цивилизацию.  
Даже теперь эта надежда не угасла, и Лоране казалось, что лишь Трасс, оказавшийся тут по-ошибке, понял бы её. Но когда она тайком, по координатам Тэма, пришла в пещеру у реки, её уверенность пошатнулась.

В пещере никого не было. Одеяло, брошенное на постель из еловых лап, аккуратно сложенная одежда, брикеты рационов, след костра… и капли крови на камнях. По каплям она и нашла его в реке, там, где древесные корни и скала образовали маленький затон.  
Он дрейфовал на поверхности, закрыв глаза, держась рукой за корень, чтобы не снесло течением. Его длинные, иссиня-чёрные волосы легли на воду как нимб, и маленькие светлые листочки успели засыпать их, засыпать его всего, как цветочные лепестки.  
Он был совершенно обнажён, и в первую секунду Лорана не поняла этого, любуясь тем, как его синяя кожа словно сливается с зелёной водой… но когда заметила, тут же отвернулась и закашлялась, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Трасс… добрый день.

Она услышала всплеск и звенящее молчание. Но, справившись с собой, он всё-таки ответил.

— Лорана Жинзлер. Добрый день.

В его голосе не было ни радости ни злости. Просто холодное свидетельство того, что он заметил её.

— Да, я принесла бакту и ещё кое-что… вы не простудитесь в реке? Вода, должно быть, холодная.

— Я чисс, для меня это не холод. К тому же так легче переносить боль.

Зашуршала ткань, — Лорана догадалась, что это он снял одеяло с куста, но не повернулась.

— Простите за это, они не должны были… я не думала, что они захотят вас убить. Вы были правы, это варварство!

— Варварство, но вполне ожидаемое. Мне непонятно только одно: почему вы не с ними? 

Лорана прикусила губу. Ей казалось, что всё было понятно: несправедливо бросать того, кто ничего плохого не сделал. И после всего, что они пережили вместе, она считала его своим другом.  
Но на корабле Трасс был другим.

— Джедаи не выбирают сторон. Мы храним мир, — сказала она, но больше чтобы выгадать время, обдумать всё.

Трасс обошёл её, закутанный в одеяло как в плащ, нашарил у корней шпильки. Он хромал, и наклонялся с трудом, правая половина лица опухла, пошла лиловыми пятнами. Ему снова приходилось смотреть на неё сбоку, чтобы не поворачиваться.

— Я не знаю, кто такие джедаи, но сейчас вы не какая-то третья сила. Вы одна из них, и если пойдёте против сообщества, кончите как я.

Он повернулся изуродованной стороной. Лорана видела и хуже, но оценила эффектность жеста.

— Я просто поступаю как правильно. Душевные раны тоже заживают; люди поймут, что были неправы, и примут вас…

— Это не то, чего я хотел бы.

Лорана редко злилась, но сейчас вспыхнула от гнева. Что за гордец! На корабле он показался ей открытым и честным, готовым пожертвовать жизнью ради правильного поступка. Он сказал, что уважает её! А этот человек… чисс… казалось не пошевелил бы и пальцем если б её прямо сейчас раздирали хищники. 

— Я оставила сумку в пещере, — холодно произнесла она. — Это часть из моей доли припасов, им вы за неё ничего не должны. Если вдруг вас это беспокоит.

— А вам? 

— А мне — тем более. Это гуманитарная помощь.

— Спасибо, Лорана Жинзлер. — Трасс кончил закалывать волосы и стоял, небрежно опершись о дерево. Лорана скорее почувствовала, чем заметила, мелкую дрожь напряжения.  
Он очень старался не упасть при ней.

— До свидания, — быстро сказала она и зашагала вниз по дорожке.

— Чем раньше вы начнёте говорить "мы", а не "они", тем лучше для вас! — донеслось до неё на прощание.

***

Ей хотелось выкинуть Трасса из мыслей, но не получалось. Её временная палатка на отшибе превратилась в настоящий деревянный дом, пристроенный к храму. Он всё ещё пах свежей стружкой, и с каждым утром к этому запаху всё чаще примешивался запах снега. Лорана только здесь узнала его.

Она больше не ходила в горы, — незачем было. "Сверхдальний перелёт", непригодный больше для жизни, остался лежать в ущелье, из него забрали всё, что могло пригодиться, кроме помятого сломанного истребителя-скайспрайта, который не увезти было в колонию.  
Каждое утро Лорана выходила на крыльцо, ёжась от холода, и кто-нибудь из клонов, Тэм или Тэк, обязательно ждал её с завтраком. Это выглядело не как услуга, скорее как родительская забота… по крайней мере так Лорана себе её представляла, да и клоны утверждали, что им приятно. Несколько раз она отказывалась от еды, просила отнести всё Трассу, но получала всё тот же ответ: Трасс давно покинул пещеру, и неизвестно, где он теперь.

В день, когда выпал первый снег, Лорана сидела с клонами на крыльце и рассматривала узоры снежинок, падавших на перила. Раньше у неё никогда не было на это времени. Если подумать, с мастером К’Баотом у неё ни на что никогда не было времени…

— Я слышал разговоры в городе, — начал Тэм, и Лорана внутренне напряглась. Она привыкла, что после этой фразы ничего хорошего не следует. — Одни хотят, чтобы вы учили детей со способностями, другие за то чтобы отсылать таких как вы на “Сверхдальний перелёт”. Улиар говорит, что джедаи колонии не нужны, Прессор колеблется, остальне разделились между ними. Всё как всегда. 

— Он то же самое говорил и про храм. Что его всегда можно переоборудовать под склад, — Лорана поставила кружку на перила и обхватила себя руками. — Он прав, я всё равно не смогу здесь никого учить. Местные дети… у них уже есть привязанности, не знаю, на что рассчитывал мастер К’Баот!

— Разве привязанности это плохо? Многие об этом только мечтают, — сказал Тэм задумчиво. — Чтобы было кого защищать, был смысл в жизни.

— Многие, но не джедаи. Расскажите, какие ещё новости?

— Генератор работает, но Табори предложил запасти дров на всякий случай, — сообщил Тэк, наливая каф в подставленную кружку Тэма. — Все боятся слишком суровой зимы.

— И вы пойдёте в горы? Сегодня? — Лорана почувствовала как её сердце стучит в груди всё быстрее. Как от предчувствия.

— Да, если снегопад не усилится. 

— Тогда я пойду с вами. Нужно найти Трасса и привести его сюда. И мне не важно, хочет он этого или нет!

Тэм снял перчатки, аккуратно сложил и сунул за пояс, уселся, поёрзав на стуле. Лорана давно заметила, что первый глоток кафа с утра был для него целым ритуалом. Раньше её это забавляло, но сейчас было не до того.

— Вы совсем пунцовая, джедай Жинзлер. Случилось что-то?  
Он спрашивал совершенно серьёзно, но глаза улыбались.

— Нет… всё в порядке. Просто Тэк добавил слишком много перца в каф.  
Клоны переглянулись, но комментировать не стали. 

— На его месте я нашёл бы убежище пониже, в какой-нибудь долине. Я отмечу подходящие места на карте, — сказал Тэк. 

— А я бы не стал мудрить. "Сверхдальний перелёт" — настоящая крепость. Начните с него, — Тэм придвинул Лоране восстановленный хлеб, щедро намазанный ореховой пастой. — Поешьте как следует, а когда захотите пойти в горы, соображу вам что-нибудь в дорогу.

— Почему вы всё время меня кормите?— Лорана не смогла сдержать улыбку.  
Клоны снова переглянулись, на этот раз смущённо.

— Потому что вы вечно заботитесь о других и забываете о себе, — нашёлся Тэк. — Люди думают, что джедаи выше мыслей о том, как причесаться или что поесть, никому не приходит в голову, что вы тоже человек. Нам это знакомо, на войне некоторые не считали нас людьми.

— Я всегда считала, что вы с Тэмом лучше многих моих знакомых. — Лорана обернулась посмотреть на своё отражение в оконном стекле, стараясь думать о чём угодно кроме учителя. — Ты сказал "причесаться"... у меня действительно всё так ужасно с волосами?

Тэк замешкался.

— Ну уж, этого я вам не скажу. Теперь они длиннее, хорошо это или плохо, я не знаю. У него самого волосы длинные, так что может ему понравится.

— О, ладно вам… — Лорана закатила глаза. — Джедай всегда должен выглядеть опрятно, я спрашиваю только поэтому.

Они говорили о Трассе так, словно тот был жив и здоров, в достаточно трезвом уме чтобы оценить её причёску. За эту уверенность Лорана была им особенно благодарна.  
Но не верила.

***

Тучи надвинулись плотнее, снег шёл тяжёлыми, мокрыми хлопьями.  
В снежных сумерках "Сверхдальний перелёт" надвигался тёмной громадой, как скала. Дредноут D-4, которым он врезался в поверхность, наполовину вмялся в землю как флимзипласт, брошенный в мусорную корзину, но через него можно было проникнуть внутрь: колонисты прорезали достаточно большое отверстие чтобы удобно было вывозить груз.  
Лорана вошла под тёмный свод и активировала меч. Знакомое гудение помогало сосредоточиться, обратиться к Силе. Если Трасс жив… хоть бы он был жив!

В темноте "Сверхдальний перелёт" казался ей могилой. Могилой её учителя, могилой несбывшихся надежд. Пробираясь между развороченных панелей и свисающих проводов, она чувствовала странный леденящий ужас в глубине души, словно это были не провода, а корни деревьев, не панели, а обломки гроба.  
Они с Трассом должны были умереть. Они обманули судьбу, и судьба не простит этого. Странная, дикая мысль, но Лорана не могла её отпустить.  
Они с Трассом живут взаймы… но может быть он уже выплатил долг...

— Лорана?

Она знала что он там, в шахте турболифта, ещё до того, как он позвал, и едва не побежала навстречу.

Трасс спрыгнул на застрявшую посреди шахты кабину, и отцепил трос. За спиной у него звякнул чем-то железным вещмешок.  
Лорана ожидала увидеть его другим: замёрзшим, голодным, несчастным.  
Нуждающимся в ней.  
Но Трасс был очевидно здоров, и одет теплее, чем она: в чёрный комбинезон, похожий на пилотский, но с меховым капюшоном, и форменные ботинки. На плече у него болталась на одной нитке нашивка с незнакомым Лоране гербом.  
Он включил фонарь и подвесил его под потолком. Только в белом свете, каждой впадине дававшем чёткую тень, Лорана увидела, как он похудел. Высокие скулы заострились ещё больше, вокруг глаз залегли фиолетовые круги. Волосы он не остриг почему-то, но заплетал теперь в косу.  
Он смотрел на Лорану так жадно, что она едва не отступила.

— Трасс… я рада вас видеть.

— Взаимно. — Он не мог наглядеться, пил её взглядом, как умирающий от жажды пьёт воду. — Как вы меня нашли?

— Это было нетрудно. — Она выключила меч наконец. Трасс был не опасен. Кажется.— Корабль — самое очевидное место…

Он усмехнулся, одновременно устало и самодовольно.

— Вам просто повезло сегодня. Иногда я живу здесь, иногда в другом месте. 

— На этом планетоиде есть кто-то ещё?! — это объясняло всё: его спокойствие, пилотский комбинезон…

— Нет. — Трасс покачал головой. — Просто "Сверхдальний перелёт" — не единственный корабль, разбившийся здесь… но это долгий разговор. Я, видимо, теперь хозяин этого склепа, я должен быть гостеприимным. Идёмте.

"Склепа".  
Лорана изобразила улыбку и приняла приглашение.

***  
Трасс обосновался в полуразрушенном D-3, рядом с брошенным эвакуационным скайспрайтом. Передняя половина, с кабиной пилота, была разворочена и разобрана изнутри, задняя — снаружи. К одному из бортов прилегало что-то вроде палатки, из пластика и брезента, внутри горел красноватый свет: Трасс приспособил под лампу сигнальный фонарь.  
В этом месте было столько жизни, что Лорана тут же согрелась. Это был не склеп, наоборот. Маленький островок надежды. Но на что?

Она заметила расстёгнутый спальный мешок и села напротив, поджав ноги, хотя ей хотелось проверить, пахнет ли он хвоей, как пах Трасс, когда обнял, смягчая ей падение…

"Конечно нет", — подумала она, краснея. — "В этом месте даже у меня проблемы с гигиеной, что говорить о нём…"

Но вокруг не было того стойкого, резкого запаха, который скапливается в жилых домах и на таких вот стоянках. Что-то витало в воздухе, но скорее незнакомое, чем неприятное.

"Он чисс, конечно он пахнет иначе…" 

Почему-то это взволновало её.

Трасс вернулся с маленьким газовым баллоном и горелкой. Он был озабочен, словно устраивал приём на двадцать человек.

— У меня есть два вида заварки: горькая и с добавлением ягод. Но предупреждаю, от ягодной кружится голова, и если выпить слишком много, придут странные сны, — говорил он быстро, разводя огонь в горелке. — Еду, к сожалению, предложить не могу, я уже поужинал, а завтраки для меня теперь роскошь

— Обычную, пожалуйста. И… ничего, у меня есть бутерброды.

Трасс поставил на горелку пилотский шлем, полный снега и сел на спальный мешок. 

— Я прошу у вас прощения, — вдруг произнёс он несколько церемонно. — То, как мы расстались… я был не прав. Извините меня.

Лорана подумала, что стоило, наверное, отчитать его, но не ей не хотелось. Он, кажется, извинялся искренне.

— Я не сержусь. Но мне было обидно, — призналась она. — Вы вели себя совсем иначе на корабле. И… я защищала вас после, почему вы были так холодны со мной?

Трасс помешал снег ножом, чтобы таял быстрее.

— Гордость, — последний бастион чиссов. Наверное я должен был умолять меня пощадить, как-то разжалобить их, но меня этому не учили. Меня учили, что я должен быть достойным представителем своего народа и не склоняться ни перед кем. Не показывать слабость.

Лорана кивнула. Они оба делали то, чему их учили: он упорствовал, она пыталась спасти невиновного. Словно заданная программа включилась вопреки здравому смыслу.

— Я понимаю, о чём вы. Но в лесу я всё равно видела как вам больно, никакая гордость не помогла бы. Некоторые вещи невозможно скрыть.

— Невозможно. Но нельзя не пытаться.

Лорана помолчала, не зная, что ещё сказать, обежала взглядом своды “палатки”. Ей стало уютно, как в далёком детстве, когда они с подружками делали шалаши из подушек и одеял. Как давно это было… до Храма, в совсем другой жизни…

— Вы обещали рассказать, как выжили. Я не думала… — она задумалась, подыскивая слова, которые не задели бы его.

— Не думали, что я смогу. — Трасс налил ей импровизированного чаю. Он старался быть обходительным, но она заметила, как он смотрит на её свёрток с бутербродами, и ей стало стыдно, как в тот раз, когда она увидела его голым.

— Да. Я не знаю, кто вы, но по-моему вы не солдат и не агент. — Лорана достала бутерброды и отдала ему один. 

— Благодарю, я не голоден. — Трасс принял угощение, но отложил в сторону.

“Завтраки для меня теперь роскошь”, — вспомнила Лорана, и снова застыдилась, не понимая до конца, чего.

— Могу я угадать? Даже думая, что мы умрём, вы говорили так официально… вы дипломат?

— Почти. Я синдик. Не знаю, как перевести это для вас… проще говоря, я политик, занимающийся интересами своей Семьи. 

— У политиков, которых я знаю, не такая хорошая физическая подготовка.

Трасс улыбнулся, немного самодовольно, как ей показалось. 

— Это всё вина моего брата. Он считает, что разум и тело должны развиваться одинаково. 

— Он старший брат? Раз вы так к нему прислушиваетесь.

— Да, но дело не в этом. Он... допускает к себе только тех, кто разделяет его интересы, и так было всегда. Я с детства привык, что провести с ним время можно только занимаясь тем, чего хочет он: спортом, стрельбой или походами в горы, например. Впрочем, это лучше, чем часами бродить по музеям под бесконечный аккомпанемент его лекций об искусстве.

— Это звучит эгоистично… простите, я не хотела обидеть вашего брата.

— Нет, вы правы, признаю, хоть я и люблю его. В мелочах он ужасный эгоист, но в том, что касается Доминиона, никого нет альтруистичнее него. Правда, он больше вредит себе, чем помогает другим… простите, я вечно начинаю на него жаловаться. Суть в том, что это он подсадил меня на физические нагрузки.

— Я благодарна ему за это, — сказала Лорана, и покраснела, подумав, как странно это прозвучало. — Вы выжили. И… вы сказали, что нашли другой упавший корабль.

— Да, по ту сторону гряды. Я решил, что нет смысла сидеть на одном месте, раз не предвидится гостей, и решил пересечь горы. Это были разведчики Доминиона, что-то заставило из совершить экстренную посадку, но взлететь они так и не смогли. Один погиб от когтей какого-то зверя, второй, по-видимому, из-за болезни. Навигатор… — Трасс запнулся. Слова давались ему с трудом. — Навигатора застрелили в затылок, она даже не успела ничего почувствовать. 

Что-то показалось Лоране странным в этом рассказе, но она не стала переспрашивать и мучить Трасса.

— Корабль более-менее на ходу, но летает как спидер. Я подогнал его поближе сюда, это моя основная база. Ещё не решил, переберусь ли в дредноут окончательно. Не хочу чтобы ваши люди случайно увидели меня.

— Нет, пожалуйста, перебирайтесь! Я только нашла вас и не хочу снова потерять, давайте будем соседями! Тогда я смогу наконец вздохнуть спокойно.

Трасс улыбнулся, удивлённо, весело.

— Какая вы ответственная, Лорана. Я больше не потеряюсь, обещаю. Кстати… могу ли я называть вас, скажем, "Анжи"? Всё время звать вас по фамилии, кажется, уже неуместно. 

— По фамилии? — Лорана совсем запуталась. Он ведь никогда не называл её…

И тут до неё дошло. Митт'рас'сафис, синдик семьи Митт. Раз у чиссов фамилия всегда стоит впереди, он подумал, что так же и у людей!

— Простите, если это слишком поспешно. — На этот раз Трасс смущённо опустил глаза, и Лорана подумала вдруг, что они ведь почти ровесники, даже если он и старше, то ненамного. Просто держится куда увереннее. И… ей бы хоть немножко его обходительности!

— Нет, нет. Дело в том… "Лорана" это и есть моё имя. Мне понравилось, что вы сразу стали меня так называть. Словно мы друзья. 

Ей показалось, или его синие щёки стали немного лиловыми?

— Концепция человеческих имён мне непонятна, ещё раз примите мои извинения. Если вы не хотите быть Анжи, я продолжу называть вас Лораной.

— Спасибо. Хотя “Анжи” мне тоже нравится.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Лорана сделала вид, что дует на слишком горячий чай, хотя он давно остыл.

— Мне надо идти, уже ведь стемнело. Но я обязательно вернусь.

— Не нужно. — Трасс покачал головой. Смущение прошло, он снова стал холодным, немного отстранённым. — Вам лучше быть со своими. Может быть они и не изгонят вас, если узнают, но для них вы навсегда останетесь неблагонадёжной. Я не уверен, что знаю, кто такие джедаи, но кажется ваша цель, — сохранить моральный облик сообщества, веру во что-то высшее. Колония не сможет без вас. Беда в том, что она может не захотеть быть с вами. 

Лоране не хотелось признавать его правоту. Она граничила с банальной трусостью! Но всё же…

— Спасибо за гостеприимство, Трасс, — сказала она холоднее, чем хотела. 

Трасс не стал её провожать.

***

И всё-таки она вернулась. Возвращалась снова и снова.  
Трасс действительно перебрался на борт "Свердальнего перелёта". Он пытался отремонтировать скайспрайт, так что каждый раз, когда Лорана приходила к нему, большую часть времени ей приходилось смотреть на его длинные ноги, торчащие из-под приборной панели.  
Не то чтобы она была против.

Трасс никогда не останавливал ремонт ради неё. Вся его жизнь была подчинена строгому распорядку, “чтобы не сойти с ума”, как он сам говорил. При нём Лорана чувствовала себя лентяйкой, хотя её жизнь в колонии была вовсе не беспечной: колонисты постепенно привыкли к ней, но вместе с плюсами это приносило и новые заботы. Жизнь колонии только налаживалась, рук не хватало: приходилось заменять заболевшую учительницу в школе, спорить с Улиаром, помогать на заготовках мяса и овощей, ухаживать за животными. К Лоране приходили за духовными советами и просто жалобами на жизнь, так что к вечеру она рада была просто посидеть рядом с Трассом, ничего не решая, ни о чём не беспокоясь.

Их разговоры, порой, становились немного односторонними: он говорил длинно и путано, как человек, слишком долго молчавший в одиночестве, и Лорана замечала, как он усилием воли останавливает себя, специально задаёт ей вопросы, чтобы прервать поток мысли. Сначала он, очевидно, спрашивал о джедаях и Республике только из вежливости, но постепенно начал проявлять искренний интерес. Сам он знал о жизни за пределами чисского пространства очень мало, и Лорана с удивлением поняла, что его знания устарели на несколько тысяч лет, не меньше.

— Должно быть джедаям приходится нелегко. — Его голос звучал из-под приборной панели приглушённо. — Империя ситхов, насколько я знаю, могущественна. Подайте пожалуйста крестовую отвёртку.

— Империи ситхов больше не существует. Уже около четырёх тысяч лет. — Лорана вложила отвёртку в протянутую руку и вздрогнула, коснувшись ладони.

— Правда? Жаль. 

— Вам жаль?! — Этого она не ожидала.

— Да, я слышал что это было сильное государство, которое многого могло добиться. Для чиссов союзничать с ними было не только выгодно. Это была честь.

Лорана потеряла дар речи. О ситхах в Храме если и говорили, то с сожалением и отвращением, как о тех, кто мог творить великое благо, но зачем-то предпочёл банальное зло. Выходит, чиссам это казалось величием…  
Неприятный холодок прокрался в её желудок. Чиссы расстреляли "Сверхдальний перелёт".  
Но ведь они сделали это потому что учитель отказался подчиниться. Вовсе не из-за того что они — злые. Целый народ не может быть поголовно жестоким. И всё же, ситхи, урождённые ситхи были…

— Вы так спокойно говорите об этом. — Она порадовалась, что Трасс не видит её. — Но вы ведь думали что я из тех, кто воюет с вашими союзниками.

— Это было… ktah… как же мешает! — Он раздражённо стащил комбинезон до пояса и завязал рукава на обнажённом животе. Чем ниже от груди, тем темнее становился оттенок синего, от пупка начиналась тонкая полоска индиго, уходящая под связанные рукава. — Возвращаясь к вашему вопросу: всё договорённости давно расторгнуты. Если бы выяснилось, что сейчас нам выгоднее примкнуть к Республике, я бы, по возвращении, вынес этот вопрос на обсуждение совета. Но пока мне сложно сделать определённый вывод.

— Так вы действительно надеетесь вернуться…

Трасс выбрался из-под приборной панели: на щеке у него темнело пятно нагара, красные глаза смотрели почти гневно.

— Зачем бы иначе мне всё это делать? Я не надеюсь, Лорана, я планирую вернуться на этом истребителе. Даже если не доберусь до обитаемой планеты, патрульный корабль быстро обнаружит меня в пространстве Доминиона.

Лорана с сомнением посмотрела на полностью разобранную электронику. Трасс практически собирал скайспрайт заново, используя все детали, которые смог найти на двух кораблях. 

— Я вижу как вы смотрите. Вы думаете, это невозможно?

— Я не знаю. Сама я никогда бы за такое не взялась… но если вам нужна будет другая помощь, кроме подавания отвёрток, просто скажите мне. Пожалуйста.

Трасс немного оттаял и серьёзно кивнул.

— Спасибо. Я воспользуюсь предложением, когда придёт время работать на обшивке, но пока там внизу и для одного меня мало места.

Лорана почувствовала, как кровь прилила к лицу от мысли, что она могла сейчас лежать там же, под приборной панелью, в полутьме, пахнущей металлом и горелой проводкой, прижавшись к Трассу… как в общей могиле.

"Если чувствуешь озноб без причины, будто сквозняк, это смерть не закрыла дверь", — однажды сказала ей старушка, продававшая сувениры на Джеде.

Смерть не закрыла дверь…

Трасс снова натянул комбинезон.

— Сегодня всё валится из рук. Что ж, всё равно время заканчивать. — Он вздохнул. — На всякий случай — это не из-за ваших слов.

— Я знаю, — Лорана изобразила улыбку, хотя озноб не проходил. — Хотите домашнего вина? Прессоры много с собой привезли и поделились со мной.

— Пожалуй, не сегодня, мне ещё нужно проверить рыбные садки. Но если вы принесёте мне специи, я сварю для вас feer'woi. Наши предки изобрели его чтобы переживать ледниковые периоды тепло и весело.

— Вы умеете выживать в лесу, чинить механизмы, готовить… неужели вас всему научил брат?

Трасс рассмеялся, но это был печальный смешок.

— Нет, у него никогда не было столько времени. Готовить я учился в семье, у нас была всего одна горничная, всем приходилось разделять работу по дому. Брат, кстати, часто отлынивал. А что касается механизмов, — я коллекционирую винтажные спидеры и восстанавливаю их, такое у меня увлечение. Чем увлекаетесь вы, Лорана?

— Я… наверное это очень скучно, но… — Лорана сделала большой глоток вина из фляжки. — Мне нравится наблюдать за птицами. И я до сих пор это делаю, и веду записи, хотя не знаю здешних пород… давайте лучше я что-нибудь спрошу у вас.

— Чтобы я снова начал болтать про брата? Ну нет, давайте лучше о вас и птицах. Вы очень мало рассказываете о себе. 

— Потому что мне нечего рассказывать. — Лорана опустила голову. Её никогда не спрашивали о личном, она была просто тенью своего громогласного учителя. Иногда ей это даже нравилось: незаметная, она делала наблюдения, которые помогали делу. Мастер К'Баот называл её незаменимой… но вот наблюдение за птицами называл глупостью. И многое из того что она делала тоже. Поэтому она отвыкла рассказывать.

— Простите, я не хотел напирать. Знаю, это как те моменты, когда кто-то просит посоветовать книгу, а ты не можешь вспомнить ни одной.

Лорана с облегчением рассмеялась.

— Да, сейчас я бы тоже не смогла. Но мне нравится читать исторические книги и о том, как устроен мир. А вам?

— О расследовании преступлений. Это несерьёзная литература, но иногда я чувствую, что если не отвлекусь от сложностей работы, у меня взорвётся мозг... — Трасс посмотрелся в полированную полосу на кожухе панели. — Почему вы не сказали, что у меня пятно на лице?

Лорана сделала ещё один большой глоток. Она не привыкла пить, и чувствовала, что у неё уже кружится голова.

— Потому что тогда вы неидеальный, как и я… — Она подумала, что это хорошая шутка, но Трасс странно взглянул на неё. — Давайте поговорим о том, чего мы не умеем? Я не умею петь, у меня совсем нет слуха.

Она думала, что чисская гордость возобладает и Трасс никогда ни в чём не признается, поэтому ей стало вдруг так весело подначивать его! Она чувствовала себя легко и свободно. Если б он сейчас спросил её о чём угодно, она бы не постеснялась! Она бы посмотрела, кто из них храбрее!  
Но вместо того чтобы замкнуться, Трасс придвинулся ближе, посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Я не умею шить.

— Вы обманываете! Это же легче, чем механизмы...

— Вовсе нет, я правда не умею. Однажды дочь принесла мне свою игрушку с оторванной лапой, и пришлось отправить её к прислуге. Мне до сих пор стыдно, что я подвёл её, ведь она пошла ко мне, а не к матери, это что-то да значит. Вы скажете, это мелочь. И всё же…

Лорана не слушала дальше. Фляжка едва не выпала из её ослабевшей руки.

— У вас есть дочь… 

Как это возможно? Они ведь почти ровесники! Он не мог успеть всё это...

— Дочь и сын. Она старшая, ей пять, а младшему три.

Лорана поднялась, словно в трансе.

— Я вспомнила… простите, я вспомнила, у меня были дела… меня будут искать…

Трасс что-то спросил, но она не поняла, только кивнула неопределённо, и поспешно выбралась из истребителя.

Её действительно искали. Тэм встретил её у выхода из долины с фонарём и меховой накидкой в руках. Снег падал крупными хлопьями, и Лорана всю дорогу до дома говорила о том, что в колонии совсем не грустно, что она привыкла, и это прекрасное место, полное добрых людей. Говорила, что вечер сегодня замечательный…  
...пока Тэм не остановился и не обнял её молча, гладя по голове как маленькую девочку.

— Всё образуется, джедай Лорана. Вы сами поймёте, как для вас лучше. 

— Прости. Я не знаю, о чём ты…

— Ну, зато я знаю. — Тэм вздохнул. — Тэк тоже. Но больше никто. И что бы ни наговорил вам чисс, он точно не имел права такое нести.

Лорана рассмеялась, и ей стало немного легче.

— Вы с Тэком что… обсуждаете меня?

— Конечно, — ответил он, и почему-то это прозвучало совсем не странно и не обидно.— Между собой мы всё уже выяснили, так что интереснее вас и чисса ничего что-то и нету. 

Лорана хотела сказать, что больше не пойдёт туда, что нечего обсуждать, и ничего не было изначально… но знала в глубине души, что не сможет долго себя обманывать.

"Неужели вот так привязываются?" — подумала она, и содрогнулась от ужаса.  
С ней не могло такого случиться, нет, нет!

— Пожалуйста, пойдём домой, Тэм, — тихо сказала она. — Завтра нам очень рано вставать… пойдём отсюда.

***

Приближался первый День Жизни на новом месте. Накануне молитва в храме, ужин на всю колонию, а в первый день нового года, День Жизни — утренняя молитва. Лорана сбилась с ног, пытаясь быть во всех местах одновременно: и в храме и на кухнях и на складе, где, тайно и от детей и от взрослых, Прессоры с командой "праздничных вуки" упаковывали подарки. Подарки заготовили ещё до полёта, и они чудом уцелели.

Сама Лорана попросила госпожу Прессор научить её вязать. Выбор ниток был невелик, но Лорана выбрала симпатичные зелёные клубки чтобы связать по шарфу Тэку и Тэму, и один красный — для Трасса, под цвет глаз.  
Это занятие странным образом помогало её медитациям: размеренный счёт, постукивание спиц, нитка, сплетающаяся сама с собой… 

"Жизнь — такая же бесконечная нить", — думала Лорана, сидя у лампы с незаконченным шарфом на коленях. — “И по воле Силы мы сходимся, превращаемся во что-то единое. Никто не один и никогда не будет один, потому привязанности бессмысленны: мы и так связаны в Силе".

Она наклонилась, чтобы поднять клубок, красный как свежая кровь. Как обжигающий взгляд Трасса.

"И всё-таки ему одиноко..."

Она твёрдо решила пойти к Трассу, оставить подарок, вино и специи. Пусть ему будет теплее. И не обязательно с ним разговаривать...

Но Трасс опередил её.  
Однажды утром она нашла на перилах кусочек пластика с выцарапанными словами: "Завтра пробный запуск".  
Снег присыпал следы, но всё же она долго смотрела на едва различимую дорожку следов, ведущую к ущелью.  
Он был здесь.  
И больше уже не будет. Если у него всё получится…

Конечно, она притворилась весёлой, будто ничего не случилось. Отдала ему свёрток с шарфом внутри, вино и специи, как задумывала, но Трасс даже не взглянул на подарки, только коротко поблагодарил и тут же предложил ей занять место второго пилота.  
Полог и все вещи исчезли, — единственное, что выдавало в скайспрайте неисправность — панель управления со снятым кожухом.  
Трасс с большим трудом сдерживал возбуждение, неудачно делая вид, что это просто тест, который ничего не значит, но Лорана чувствовала его возбуждение даже не прибегая к Силе, просто наблюдая, как его пальцы трогают кнопки, рычаги и сенсоры.

— Всё, компьютеру осталось лишь провести диагностику систем. — Трасс откинулся в кресле и впервые за день посмотрел на Лорану так, будто видел.

— Наверное вы очень скучаете по жене и детям, — вежливо сказала она. Вот так. Почти не больно.

— Больше по детям. Мы с женой неплохо ладим, но это был брак по расчёту: я чувствовал, что из-за брата мои позиции в семье могут стать шаткими, и когда мне предложили женитьбу на синдике, к тому же урождённой Митт, я тут же согласился. — Он помолчал, но не отвернулся. — Иногда я жалею об этом. Всё произошло слишком рано.

— А… ваш брат? — Лорана поспешно перевела разговор на безопасную тему.

— Его такие мелочи как семья и брак никогда не интересовали. И ему не приходилось вечно доказывать, что он заслуживает доверия и совсем не похож на “эту бомбу замедленного действия”, как сказала одна наша родственница. — Трасс резко выдохнул. — Иногда я думал, исчезни он из моей жизни, мне стало бы легче. Но тут же мысль о том, что я его лишусь, становилась для меня невыносима. 

"Я думала о тебе так же", — мысленно сказала Лорана, глядя на морщинку, пересёкшую его высокий лоб. Трасс, словно почувствовав её мысли, смутился.

— Снова я болтаю о нём… почему вы спросили?

— Мне казалось это важно для вас, и…

— Диагностика закончена, наконец-то.— Трасс отвернулся, даже не дослушав. — Автопилот ещё не починен, поэтому займитесь вспомогательными двигателями, пожалуйста.

Он включил подачу топлива, датчики на панели управления ожили Оставалось лишь завести двигатели.

Трасс глубоко вздохнул и плавно потянул на себя рычаг. Скайспрайт завибрировал, загудел, и Лорана почувствовала странную радость и возбуждение: если всё получится… если всё получится, то может быть она тоже… но нет, так нельзя. Эта колония была их с учителем миссией. Нельзя предавать её.  
Она сделала глубокий вдох, сосредоточившись на течении Силы. Её руки двигались автоматически, но сознание погрузилось в покой и тишину.

Сила пронизывает всё. Какая разница, Корусант или планетоид без названия? Место джедая — там, где он нужен.

Она услышала, что гудение стало громче, и Трасс повторяет, повторяет что-то сквозь зубы. Скайспрайт затрясло, заскрипел металл.

— Так и должно бы...

Он не услышал, одновременно дёргая рычаг и пытаясь подкрутить что-то под панелью.  
Скайспрайт заметался на месте, гудение перешло в клокотание, приборная панель заискрила, запахов горелой проводкой... и вдруг, резко взвизгнув турбинами, истребитель затих. Свет погас, несколько секунд стояла полная тьма: ни шороха ни дыхания. Трасс как-будто перестал существовать.

Загорелись красные аварийные лампы, в их тусклом свете Лорана различила его неподвижный профиль. 

— Трасс…

Он отстегнул ремни и встал. Подошёл к стене, включил стандартное освещение.  
Приборная панель стояла перед ним, мёртвая и обгоревшая. Он наугад нажал на кнопку, потянул за рычаг… но рычаг выскользнул из потёкшего пластика, таща за собой длинные нити, словно патоку.  
Злость. Боль. Разочарование. Ненависть к себе, и ярость, ярость, ярость!  
Лорана почувствовала удар прежде, чем его кулак опустился на приборную панель. Почувствовала боль, которой Трасс не замечал.  
Он пинал и крушил всё, что создавал так долго и с таким трудом. Его крик был криком раненого животного.  
Он готов был себя разрушить вместе с этим истребителем, и Лорана не могла этого терпеть. Она подняла руку и сосредоточилась, незримо касаясь его странного, непривычного разума, лаская, утешая...  
И Трасс действительно остановился. Его отчаяние притупилось гнев угас. Он стоял, тяжело дыша, посреди разрушенной кабины, волосы, выбившиеся из косы, свисали на лоб.

— Это ты сделала?

— Что? — Лорана опустила руку.

— Я больше ничего не чувствую. Это ты? — Он говорил тихо, без выражения.

— Я всего лишь хотела немного помочь. Двигатель ещё можно починить, я уверена…

— Кто… — его дыхание стало тяжелее.— Кто дал тебе право решать, что мне чувствовать?

— Я просто хотела помочь.

— Помочь?! Я с самого начала не нуждался в твоей помощи. — Он поднял на неё глаза, злые, красные как кровь. От злости его акцент стал ещё сильнее, ударения сыпались куда попало. — Я ни хател её и ни прасил! Я хачу вернуться где дом, увидеть свою семью! Я устал от этой frahik, я устал от невозможности поговорить на свой языке! Ты можешь этого исправить?! Нет!

— Прости. Я могла бы…

Он рассмеялся вдруг, закрыл лицо рукой.

— Я кричу на ты… на тебя, а ты говоришь "прасти"! И всё пытаешься помочь! О, Лорана… что с нами обоими не то?

Лорана покраснела, на глаза навернулись слёзы, впервые за долгое, долгое время.  
Неужели она всегда выглядела так нелепо со своими извинениями, попытками, с этой… причёской…

— Вы слишком гордый чтобы это признать… — выдавила она, глотая слёзы. — Но вам нужна была поддержка и помощь. Вы хотели меня видеть, иначе не позвали бы.

— Мне нужна? — Трасс как-будто снова овладел собой. — Ты всё время говоришь о других, а что нужно тебе? Ты не смогла сблизиться ни с кем из этих варваров, и потому ходила ко мне, делая вид, что это всё благотворительность! Все джедаи такие лицемеры? Тогда не удивительно, что мы примкнули к ситхам!

— Мы не лицемеры! Я… — Она едва не сказала "влюбилась в тебя", но одна возможность сказать это, вселила в неё такой ужас, что она чуть не зажала рот руками.  
Трасс истолковал эту паузу по-своему.

— Нечего сказать? Я так и думал. Если джедайское воспитание не позволяет тебе признать свой эгоизм и уйти, я тебе помогу.

— Не надо. Я уйду сама. — Ей хотелось, чтобы голос звучал холодно, но, как на беду, он дрожал.

— Но ты вернёшься, когда снова разжалобишь себя мыслями об одиноком мне, хотя одинока здесь ты. — Сквозь бурю своих эмоций Лорана чувствовала его. Печаль, горечь, отчаяние… и ещё что-то, чему она не могла найти название, но знала, что это нечто рифмуется с чем-то в её душе.  
Почему он не мог высказать это?

— Мой брат, Митт’рау’нуруодо отдал приказ об обстреле "Сверхдальнего перелёта". — Трасс окончательно успокоился. Его голос звучал гордо и отстранённо. — Потом он намеревался использовать корабль как разменную монету в переговорах семей Чаф и Митт, потому и послал меня на борт. Это всё. Можешь идти и сказать об этом своим людям, чем раньше они меня казнят, тем лучше.

— Я никому не скажу. Джедаи никого не мучают и не унижают, в отличие от... не удивительно, что вы примкнули к ситхам, а не к нам! — Лорана встала, и решительно прошла мимо, толкнув его плечом.

Всё было кончено.

***

Лорана думала, что привязанности обрываются вот так: яростно, в один вечер и навсегда. Она ждала момента, когда перестанет любить его. Даже позволила себе в мыслях произносить "люблю", зная, что скоро это слово потеряет значение.  
Но момент всё не наступал.

Ночь за ночью ей снился один и тот же сон: колонисты на “Сверхдальнем перелёте” зачем-то переходят в D-4 и она понимает, что гибель D-1 неизбежна. Их с Трассом гибель.  
Трасс берёт её руку в свою и говорит что-то, но она не слышит, горячая белая вспышка расцветает, поглощает их, и последнее, что чувствует Лорана — ужас перед неминуемой смертью… 

Каждый раз она просыпалась тяжело дыша, комкая побелевшими пальцами одеяло.  
Ужас постепенно проходил, но оставалось чувство незавершённости, словно там, за страхом, было ещё что-то…  
Её знобило после этих снов, лишь рука,которую держал во сне Трасс, казалась тёплой.  
Она медитировала, пытаясь вызвать эти сны вновь, препарировать их и понять послание.  
Сны не похожи были на реальность: в реальности они с Трассом пожали друг другу руки и попрощались на всякий случай. При посадке корабль тряхнуло, Лорана, не успевшая сесть, полетела прямо на Трасса, и он обнял её, смягчая падение, но этого недостаточно было, она всё равно потеряла сознание.  
Вот и всё. 

"Вспышка, которая уничтожила нас, это страсть", — решила она, и успокоилась. Они с Трассом никогда больше не увидятся, значит и страсть скоро пройдёт. Лорана уже почти поборола физический аспект, — помогали тренировки и купание в холодном снегу по ночам. Осталось побороть моральный, — желание увидеть его, всё прояснить... 

"Всё будет прекрасно", — думала она, убирая храм к предстоящей церемонии. — "Трасс починит скайспрайт и улетит. И мне не придётся думать о том, как он там один. Он встретится с семьёй и всё будет хорошо".

Но самоубеждению мешали мысли о том, как вёл себя истребитель. Это было очень похоже на ситуации, когда неисправный кальцинатор оттягивал всю энергию на себя, блокируя топливные инжекторы. Знает ли об этом Трасс? Если он ещё несколько раз запустит двигатель вхолостую, тот может сгореть…

Лорана занесла степлер, чтобы пришпилить к планке алую ткань, но остановилась.

"Нужно сказать ему. Это важно!" 

Она вонзила степлер в стену так яростно, что дерево хрустнуло.  
Снова эти омрачения! Трасс множество раз чинил двигатели, он и сам понял, в чём поломка!  
Ярость могла тянуть на Тёмную сторону так же, как страсть.  
Лорана села на стремянку и положила степлер на колени. Сосредоточилась.  
Вокруг неё колония жила своей жизнью, и это плавное течение успокаивало.

"Я не одинока, я часть всего этого. Трасс не прав, он сказал это в сердцах!"

"Неужели?" — произнёс в голове голос учителя, желчный, как в его самые плохие дни. — "И кто же твой друг? Может Улиар, мечтающий от тебя избавиться? Или Прессоры, которые никогда против него не пойдут? Между тобой и благополучием детей, что они выберут? А может клоны, которые подчиняются тебе потому что ты джедай, может они твои друзья?"

К счастью, ей не пришлось отвечать. Двери открылись, и, неловко уступая друг другу, роняя пахучие ветки, в храм протиснулись клоны и госпожа Прессор с огромными охапками вечнозелёного иглолиста. За ними Джорад вёл сестру. Катарин, цепляясь за брата, проковыляла к стремянке на непослушных ещё ножках, и широко развела пухлые ручонки.

— Лола! 

Лорана засмеялась от облегчения, спрыгнула вниз и крепко обняла девочку.

— Не балуйте её, — госпожа Прессор свалила ветки у стены. — Она никому проходу не даёт, сегодня ей со всеми нужно пообниматься.

Джорад смотрел на них исподлобья, всё ещё обиженный. Недавно Лорана призналась ему, наконец, что Силой он не обладает, и мальчик переживал это очень тяжело.

Лорана взяла Катарин на руки. 

— Я рада, что ты пришёл помогать. Давай снова будем друзьями?

Джорад пожал плечами, не глядя на неё, но не отошёл. Это уже был прогресс. 

Если бы с Трассом было так же просто!

Тэк и Тэм спорили, сколько нужно ленты для гирлянд. Они приоделись в гражданскую одежду, и на обоих красовались зелёные вязаные шарфы. Лорана улыбнулась, заметив, что Тэм завязал шарф как обычно, а Тэк пропустил концы через петлю, как модно было на Алдераане.

— Я думала вы потерпите до вечера, — сказала Лорана, подходя к ним. — Но вам очень идёт, правда. 

— Это наши первые в жизни подарки, — Тэк погладил шарф и улыбнулся. — Мы и не знали, что надо ждать. Увидели, там наши имена, и вскрыли.

— Они оба одинакового цвета. — Тэм приподнял край шарфа двумя пальцами. — Это потому что мы клоны?

Лорана покраснела.

— Нет! Вовсе нет… я боялась что ниток другого цвета не хватит… и подумала что близнецам часто дарят одинаковые вещи, я…

Тэк рассмеялся.

— Да мы шутим. Они великолепные. Но есть один вопрос. Кто носит свой лучше. — Он обернулся к госпоже Прессор. — Марани, как думаете?

— Конечно ты, Тэк, — госпожа Прессор подошла и сняла Катарин с Лораны, как маленькую йисаламири с дерева. — Я давно заметила, что ты модник.

— Тогда я за Тэма. Джедаи ценят простоту и традиции. — Лорана почувствовала себя тёплой и лёгкой. Больше не нужно было вариться в своих одиноких мыслях. Если бы Трасс был здесь, он бы тоже…  
Она усилием воли остановила себя. С каждым разом это становилось всё легче!

***  
Снег повалил с полудня, и даже не думал заканчиваться, сугробы вздыбились до колена, но люди пришли в храм. Лорана впервые сама проводила церемонию, и когда Тэм накинул ей на плечи красную мантию, она почувствовала вдруг, что окончательно стала взрослой. Даже отрезание падаванской косички не подействовало на неё так.  
Она бережно взяла хрустальный шар, сияющий внутри как тысячи галактик, и, Силой, подняла его как можно выше, чтобы видели все собравшиеся: и те, кто стояли в храме, и те, кто столпились в дверях.  
По толпе колонистов пронёсся вздох, — они, кажется, успели забыть о том, что джедаи не просто дипломаты, во всё сующие носы.

— Сегодня мы празднуем День Жизни,— собственный голос казался Лоране странным. Когда она успела стать такой уверенной? — Веками в этот день мы дарим любовь тем, кто рядом, и вспоминаем тех, кого с нами нет.

Она коснулась стены, испещрённой именами погибших колонистов.

— Вуки верят, что души умерших отправляются странствовать среди звёзд. Пожелаем счастливого пути всем, кто покинул нас в этом году.

Зал замер в скорбном молчании. Лоране показалось на мгновение, что в дверях, среди тёмных силуэтов, она видит огненный взгляд Трасса, смотрящего на неё прямо и открыто… но это была просто игра света в хрустальных украшениях над входом.  
Дрожь прошибла Лорану, на мгновение она потеряла контроль, и шар едва не рухнул; она поймала его у самого пола, подняла снова.  
Кажется, никто не заметил, но…

"Смерть приоткрыла дверь".

Теперь ей следовало поблагодарить всех и позвать хор, давно разучивший праздничные песни, но слова благодарности не шли.

— День Жизни это день семьи, и никто не остаётся один в этот праздник. Но рядом с нами есть тот, кого мы изгнали и даже не подумали позвать. Митт'рас'сафис.

Молчание, сковавшее зал, не похоже было на предыдущую бесшумную молитву. Это было неприязненное ожидание.

— Если в ком-то сегодня проснётся великодушие чтобы найти и привести его к нам, значит мы празднуем День Жизни не зря и уроки этого дня не прошли мимо. Спасибо.

Молчание стало ещё тяжелее. Улиар, стоявший в первом ряду, не сводил с неё прищуренных глаз. Прессор задумчиво потирал подбородок.

— А теперь… — Лорана откашлялась.— Давайте петь и славит праздник! С Днём Жизни!

Хор поспешно занял свои места, и, подпевая ему тихонько, чтобы не фальшивить, Лорана всё ещё надеялась, что вдруг случится чудо… но ничего не произошло.

***

Прежде чем отправиться в колонию по узкой расчищенной тропинке, Лорана повернулась к горам и мысленно поздравила Трасса.  
Подарки были розданы, наступало время игр и фейерверков. Лорана собиралась совсем немного побыть на празднике, помочь Прессорам, но сама не заметила как увлеклась. Школьники позвали её играть в "Угадай, кто я", молодые колонисты наперебой звали её танцевать.  
Тэк и Тэм в основном стояли в стороне. Отдыхая после очередного танца, она подошла к ним.

— Вам не скучно? Сейчас будут танцевать в линию, это просто, я вас научу!

Клоны переглянулись в своей обычной манере, и одинаково покачали головами.

— Какие уж из нас танцоры… — начал Тэк, и умолк вдруг, глядя на Тэма. Тэм едва заметно кивнул. Лорана почувствовала его замешательство, но не понимала, что происходит.

— Тэм? Ты плохо себя чувствуешь?

— Что-то живот прихватило… — Он криво улыбнулся. Лорана знала, что он лжёт. И это была не милая ложь о тайном сюрпризе, — она пугала самого Тэма.

— Пошли, провожу тебя чтобы ты не свалился. — Тэк приобнял его за плечи и увёл куда-то.

"Он болен", — подумала Лорана. Это было самое очевидное объяснение. Клоны недолговечны. Тэк и Тэм выглядели молодо, но кто знает, сколько им осталось…

Ей расхотелось праздновать. Она налила себе горячего пунша, делая вид, что отдыхает. Впрочем, о ней быстро забыли.  
Учитель всегда говорил ей, что это естественный порядок вещей: джедаи появляются когда нужны и уходят, исполнив долг. Значит время было уходить…  
Но Лорана не успела. Тэк и Тэм появились снова. 

"Зачем им шлемы и доспехи…" — удивилась Лорана, отставляя кружку, и в этот момент клоны открыли огонь.  
Меч оказался у неё в руке быстрее, чем она подумала об этом. Первый выстрел она отбила в снег, второй разбил что-то на праздничном столе.  
За спиной она слышала визг, крики и шум разбегающейся толпы. Очередь, выпущенная Тэком, на излёте разбила где-то стёкла.

"Вывести их из посёлка".  
Лорана высвободилась из мешавшей мантии и бросилась бежать между домами, пригибаясь и петляя. В проулке они едва не окружили её, но она прыгнула, оттолкнувшись от стены, и взлетела на крышу, а оттуда — нырнула в сугроб за домом.  
И поняла, что загнала себя в ловушку. В таком глубоком снегу ей оставалось только прыгать, быстро бежать она не могла.  
Вход в ущелье наверняка завалило ещё сильнее, за скалами не укрыться…  
Она осталась одна, на открытой заснеженной пустоши.

"Теперь или они или я".

Обездвижить их, а потом допросить. Но Лорана по опыту знала, что клоны будут сражаться до последнего. Значит сбить с толку, выиграть время…  
Она сосредоточилась, чувствуя, как снег позади двух белых фигур, бредущих навстречу, отзывается на её мысли, перекатывается, пересыпается…

— Зачем вы это делаете? — крикнула она, заметив, что клоны мешкают. — Тэк! Тэм! Мы друзья, вспомните!

— Ничего личного, джедай Жинзлер. — Тэм сделал странное ударение на слове "джедай". — Мы получили приказ.

— Приказ? От кого?

— Приказ Императора. Уничтожить всех джедаев.

— Императора? — Лорана упорно не смотрела туда, где снег бесшумно вздыбился волной, поднимаясь всё выше. — Я не понимаю…

— Мы подчиняемся Императору Палпатину. Предатели должны быть уничтожены, джедай. Приказ шестьдесят шесть.

Лорана чувствовала как леденеют пальцы, но не от ветра, а от осознания простой истины.

Палпатин.

Нет, это какая-то ошибка, верховный канцлер не мог так поступить… 

— Это мог быть самозванец. Вы ведь знаете меня, я никого не предавала!

— Мы не можем знать наверняка, предали вы или нет. Но Император знает...

Тэк, заметив странную тень, обернулся, но поздно. Лорана сжала пальцы, и волна обрушилась, погребая клонов.  
Теперь у неё было время добежать до ущелья, но она не имела права рисковать. Выбравшись, они могли повернуть обратно и взять в заложники колонистов.  
Нет. Только не сегодня.

Она чувствовала, как клоны приходят в себя после удара, как пытаются понять, где верх, а где низ...  
...и прыгнула, нацелившись, как лисица прыгает на зашуршавшую под настом мышь. Она услышала шипение снега, почувствовала сопротивление брони, и в одну секунду Тэк перестал существовать.  
Сосредоточившись на нём, она упустила Тэма. Рука в латной перчатке вырвалась из-под сугроба и схватила её за щиколотку. Лорана рухнула плашмя, воздух вылетел из лёгких как из воздушного шара.  
Секунда, и Тэм уже был на ней, придавив коленом руку с мечом.  
Она успела перевернуться, но дуло бластера упёрлось ей в лоб, и ей пришлось сосредоточиться, удерживая палец Тэма в миллиметре от спускового крючка.

"Думай, думай…"

— Тэм… — прохрипела она, глотая воздух. — Ты не... обязан... этого делать, если не хочешь. Мы здесь принадлежим... сами себе. И я как… как твой командир могу освободить тебя от приказа.... 

— Ты убила Тэка.

— Потому что он пытался убить меня.— Конец зелёного шарфа качался перед глазами. — Я не хотела этого.

— Я тоже не хочу этого. Приказ есть приказ.

Лорана закусила губу. Ещё одно, последнее усилие…  
Она закрыла глаза и почувствовала мягкую шерсть шарфа. Она столько просидела над ним, и это ощущение было таким привычным… просто взять и потянуть нитки, как обычно, взять и потянуть...

Тэм захрипел. Он попытался содрать шарф, но нитки затвердели, впиваясь в его горло всё сильнее, натяжение не ослабевало. Лорана знала, что нужно сбросить клона, освободить руку с мечом, но боялась отпустить контроль.

— Тэм… ещё не поздно… — прошептала она, продолжая душить его. — Пожалуйста…

Но даже теряя сознание, умирая, он перехватил бластер и нашарил спусковой крючок...

Выстрел прошил броню, тело, покачнувшись, завалилось набок. Оно больше не было Тэмом; всех друзей Лораны, её братьев, больше не было…

Она села, деактивировала меч. На неё навалилась ужасная усталость, хотелось просто лечь обратно в снег, но прежде, чем она смогла что-то сделать, её обдало тёплым запахом хвои, и Трасс обнял её крепко, лихорадочно, словно тонул.

— Анжи… Анжи...

Лорана даже не поняла сначала, что он поцеловал её. Её пальцы вцепились в красный шарф, такой же наощупь, как шарф Тэма, и вместо того чтобы порадоваться первому поцелую, она подумала: "Я никогда больше не буду вязать".

Трасс отодвинулся, не отпуская её. Лорана впервые рассмотрела его глаза вблизи: чёрный зрачок, светлая, почти розовая радужка, алые белки. И такой обеспокоенный взгляд...

— Трасс… откуда вы тут?

— Я ждал у вашего дома, но вас не было, и я решил вернуться. Анжи… Лорана, я приходил извиниться. Мы плохо начали, и продолжение было ещё хуже… а теперь я едва не потерял вас… что произошло?

— Я не знаю. Клоны получили от кого-то приказ убить меня...

Лорана замерла. Они с Трассом переглянулись и одновременно бросились к трупу.  
Негнущимися пальцами Лорана нашарила передатчик с маленьким голопроектором.  
Трасс пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и тяжело вздохнул.

— Это моя вина. Даю слово, я починю его.

Лорана покачала головой, обведя пальцем оплавленный сквозным выстрелом передатчик.  
Она нажала на кнопку, проигрывая последнее сообщение. Голография не желала собираться, скомкавшись как флимзипласт и подёргиваясь. Через помехи ничего не слышно было кроме скрипучего, бесконечного: "...каз шестьдесят шесть".  
Лорана встряхнула передатчик, он прохрипел что-то нечленораздельное и погас.

— Всё это время… всё это время у них был работающий комм, и они не сказали мне. Наверное Император запретил им.

— Помнится, вы утверждали, что у вас республика.

— Может быть я слишком давно не была дома. — Лорана прикусила губу, сдерживая слёзы. Она готова была простить предательство клонов, запутавшихся в приказах. Вот только они не запутались. И прощение им не нужно было.

Трасс поднялся, проверяя заряд в бластере, недовольно цокнул языком.

— Что мы будем делать с трупами? 

— Мы… — Лорана не договорила, заметив двух мужчин с винтовками, бредущих по снегу со стороны посёлка. Улиар и Прессор. Как хорошо, что они дошли только сейчас!

— Руки, чисс! — прокричал Улиар на сай-бисти, беря Трасса на прицел. — Брось бластер!

Трасс закатил глаза, но подчинился. 

— Вы в порядке, Лорана? — спросил Прессор подходя ближе.

— Осторожно, там... Тэк, — Лорана отряхнулась от снега и только теперь почувствовала, как замёрзла. — Не наступите на него, пожалуйста.

— Может объясните наконец, что происходит? — Улиар продолжал держать Трасса на мушке. 

— Клоны нас предали. — Лорана лихорадочно прикидывала, стоит ли рассказывать им про передатчик и Палпатина. Что-то подсказывало ей молчать. — Возможно это "клоническая болезнь", я слышала о ней. Безумие.

— А возможно они сговорились с чиссом выманить вас, чтобы колония осталась беззащитной и чиссы, которые придут за ним, нас всех поубивали.

— Это бред. — Лорана избегала смотреть на Прессора, боясь, что тот снова опустит глаза. — Трасс помог мне.

— Чисс занял наш корабль, уже за это его следует пристрелить. Хотя догадываюсь, почему вы его защищаете, джедай Жинзлер. — Взгляд Улиара стал злым и насмешливым. — Вы на "Сверхдальний перелёт" дорожку протоптали, ну да молоденькой девчонке позволительно так ошибаться. Рожа у этого ублюдка смазливая, хоть и синяя.

— Что он говорит? — тихо спросил Трасс, глядя исподлобья.

— Господин Улиар говорит чушь, — нарочито громко ответила Лорана, смотря Улиару в глаза. Она ощутила невиданное спокойствие, и знала отчётливо, что если этот человек сделает хоть шаг к Трассу, то получит меч в горло.  
Она хотела, чтобы он сделал этот шаг.

— Не надо, Чаз. — Прессор встал на линии огня. — Сейчас не время ругаться, надо подумать о главном. Люди напуганы, им придётся объяснить, что случилось. Трупы сложим на задах храма, если Лорана не возражает, а чисс пока посидит у меня в пристройке. Завтра мы соберёмся и поболтаем на свежую голову. Идёт?

Улиар неохотно опустил винтовку. 

— Как скажешь. Уведи… этого, и позови Пакса, пусть поможет с телами.

Лорана поняла вдруг, что всё это время едва дышала.  
Она хотела убить человека, хотела всерьёз… от ужаса у неё разболелась голова.

— Я объясню всем, что случилось. — Она перешла на сай-бисти, обращаясь к Трассу.— Трасс, всё будет хорошо, Диллиан Прессор отведёт вас в безопасное место. 

Трасс нахмурился, явно собираясь сказать что-то резкое, но его лицо вдруг смягчилось.

— Если вы ему верите, то и я верю, Лорана. Кажется, я и так слишком долго упрямился, ничего хорошего это не принесло. Только заберите моё оружие, пожалуйста.

Прессор взял его за плечо, и Трасс, не сопротивляясь, пошёл за ним, о чём-то спрашивая по дороге. 

Лорана подобрала его бластер. Ей хотелось извиниться перед Улиаром, сейчас он казался ей не врагом, а обычным человеком, нервным и усталым от свалившейся на него ответственности, разочарованным в джедаях и своей миссии.

— Вы поступаете правильно… Чаз, — сказала она. 

— "Правильно" это как вам хочется, джедай?

— Мне бы вообще не хотелось иметь с вами дел, никаких и никогда. — Раньше Лорана скорее умерла бы, чем сказала такое кому-то в лицо. Но в эту ночь что-то закончилось навсегда. — Ни у кого из нас нет выбора.

Улиар усмехнулся, и впервые как-будто расслабился рядом с ней.

— Это правда. Я не доверяю ни вам ни вашему чиссу… а вот клонам я верил. Не знаю, что это говорит обо мне. В любом случае, я поступаю так, как считаю нужным, и не вам меня оценивать.

Лорана пожала плечами.

— С Днём Жизни, Чаз.

***  
Усталость навалилась, как свинцовая гиря, но сон не шёл. Усилием воли Лорана заставила себя сесть и заняться медитацией.  
Ей страшно было заглянуть внутрь себя. Раньше она думала, что Тёмная сторона это гнев, яростный, как у магистра К’Баота. Она никогда не испытывала такого, и думала, что в безопасности.  
Но её собственный гнев оказался коварнее.  
Она убивала клонов, чувствуя жалость и горе. Страдания ранили её душу, но Сила утешала. Лорана знала, что там, в тёплых волнах, струящихся через бесконечность, Тэк и Тэм навеки обрели покой, вместе, став одним целым. Никто уже не сможет заставить их совершить зло. Они свободны.  
Но радуясь за них и скорбя о них она не могла укрыться от ужаса перед той холодной и спокойной яростью, которая вполголоса подсказывала ей убить Улиара. 

Ей почти не пришлось участвовать в Войне клонов, но она слышала о других джедаях, которых ожесточили бесконечные убийства.  
“Неужели я такая же?”  
О, как она жалела, что рядом нет учителя! Но что он мог ей сказать? Его самого захватила Тёмная сторона.  
Если другие клоны получили такой же приказ, то не останется джедаев чтобы подсказать ей правильный путь.  
Лорана легла на холодный пол, усыпанный хвойными иголками. Снегопад начался вновь, и тени снежных хлопьев скользили по стенам.  
Тьма поглощает всё.  
Гибель D-1 неизбежна. Их с Трассом гибель.  
Трасс берёт её руку в свою и говорит что-то, но она не слышит, горячая белая вспышка расцветает, поглощает их, и последнее, что чувствует Лорана — страх перед неминуемой смертью…  
...но за этим страхом что-то ещё.

“Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Я не хочу забывать!”

— Я не хочу забывать…

Она проснулась от того, что слёзы замёрзли на щеках. Узкое окно было приоткрыто, и снег неслышно укрыл её белым пледом. 

Лорана встала, ёжась, медленно осознавая, где она. Часы в датападе показывали одиннадцать: час до Дня Жизни.  
Никто не должен быть один в этот день.  
Только поэтому она пошла к Трассу. 

***  
Прессоры даже не заперли свою пристройку.  
Трасс, не зажигая света, лежал на импровизированной койке из ящиков и тонкого матраса, и смотрел в окно. Вместо комбинезона он был одет в рубашку и брюки Диллиана Прессора.  
Лорана подошла тихонько и легла рядом, на самый край, чтобы не прикоснуться к нему даже краем одежды.

— На Ренторе, где я родился, зимой идут такие же снегопады, — сказал Трасс, не поворачиваясь. — Как-будто весь мир засыпает. На Ксилле только метели… я забыл, что существует такой покой. Что я могу не бороться, не сопротивляться и не изображать гордость. Просто смотреть как идёт снег. 

— Трасс… 

— Прости меня. Ты была права, я тоже страдал от одиночества. Но чиссы никогда не должны показывать другим свои страдания, мы должны сдерживаться. Не думал, что это сдерживание может принять такую уродливую форму.

— Я тебя давно простила, и тоже была виновата... и мне нужно рассказать тебе кое-что, хотя наверное это не важно.

— Ты наконец-то решилась что-то рассказать о себе… конечно это важно! 

Он обнял её одной рукой. Нужно было отодвинуться от него, уйти, но вместо этого Лорана положила голову ему на плечо.

— Я всё время вижу один и тот же сон. Словно все колонисты на “Сверхдальнем перелёте” перешли в D-4, и значит мы с тобой погибнем. И мне страшно, и я знаю, что через секунду умру, но там, за этим страхом… я счастлива. — Она сглотнула, чувствуя, как слёзы снова текут по щекам, и попыталась незаметно вытереть нос рукавом. — Я так счастлива… потому что мой учитель, джедаи, правила, — всё это больше не важно. Я держу твою руку и ты смотришь на меня. И это последнее, самое лучшее. Больше ничего не будет… никогда…

Трасс повернулся к ней, но ничего не сказал. 

— Но потом я просыпаюсь… — Лорана закрыла глаза чтобы не видеть его. — И оказывается, что я не умерла. Что я должна жить дальше и бороться с собой. И я борюсь… но сегодня я хотела убить человека, просто… просто хотела его убить потому что испугалась: вдруг он что-то сделает с тобой… так нельзя. Джедаям нельзя привязываться! И тем более не к женатым мужчинам… почему мы оба не умерли?!

— Анжи... — Она почувствовала, как он вытирает её лицо. — Посмотри на меня.

— Я всё равно ничего не увижу в темноте…

— Прости, я забыл... но всё-таки, посмотри на меня. 

Лорана заставила себя открыть глаза. Она чувствовала дыхание Трасса на своих губах и вспомнила, что он поцеловал её сегодня, но не могла вспомнить, как это было.

— Ты могла убить того человека. Но не убила. Ты могла выдать меня и навсегда избавиться от искушения. Но ты не сделала этого. Ты поняла и простила отвратительную грубость, которой я сам себе не могу простить. Ты сильнее, чем думаешь, и добрее, чем все, кого я знаю, sou’adan, любимая.

— Не надо… не называй меня так, пожалуйста… у тебя есть семья, я не могу…

— Я ужасно скучаю по своей семье, надеюсь снова увидеть их. Но нельзя жить тем, что ещё не случилось и, может быть, никогда не случится. Глядя, как тот клон тебя убивает, я понял, — наша жизнь и есть этот короткий миг перед великим ничто. 

— Это не правда… есть обязательства...

— Я хочу провести этот миг с тобой. Чтобы ты держала меня за руку и смотрела на меня. 

Лорана поняла вдруг, что его голос тоже дрожит. 

— Тебе нужно починить скайспрайт… я помогу тебе починить… и ты улетишь. Обещай мне, что ты улетишь!

Трасс помолчал. Лорана чувствовала, как быстро бьётся его сердце под её ладонью.

— Я обещаю, — наконец сказал он. — Но пока мы оба здесь, давай попробуем… быть счастливыми. Я ещё не пробовал этого, а ты?

— Я тоже... — Лорана улыбнулась, вытирая слёзы. Ей вдруг стало легко и тепло. Всё это — просто секунда перед расставанием. И в эту секунду она может делать всё, что угодно.

Поэтому она поцеловала Трасса. И на этот раз запомнила чувство, потому что это был совсем другой поцелуй: его язык скользнул по губам и оказался у неё во рту, его рука легла на её спину, и бедром Лорана почувствовала…

— Это в первый раз, — прошептала она, отстранившись немного. — Я никогда ни с кем не целовалась. Это всегда так… влияет?

Трасс смущённо откашлялся.

— У меня давно не было женщины.

— Нет, я не только про тебя… я чувствую то же самое. Физически. — Лорана покраснела. — То есть не то же самое, конечно…

Она не знала, как объяснить это словами, и нужно ли. Ей хотелось чтоб Трасс коснулся её и почувствовал сам. 

— В общем, может быть мы… просто сделаем это? Раз мы оба готовы.

Она прекрасно знала теорию, секс был самой естественной вещью в мире, так почему об этом так сложно было говорить?

Трасс вздохнул.

— В моих фантазиях это была не… — Он огляделся. — Не мастерская. Но хотя бы волосы у меня чистые.

— Ты думал об этом? — Лорана задержала дыхание, почувствовав, как его рука спустилась со спины ниже.

— Да. С тех пор как ты впервые пришла ко мне на “Сверхдальний перелёт”. Я не такой стоик, как джедаи.

— Я тоже о тебе думала… — Лорана приподняла его рубашку, коснулась живота, чувствуя, как сокращаются мыщцы. — И я готова. Я уже… очень готова. Как же глупо звучит, я не то хотела сказать…

Вместо ответа Трасс снова поцеловал её, и она почувствовала его приятную тяжесть, почувствовала как он осторожно высвобождает её груди из-под джедайских одежд, как склоняется, целуя ложбинку между ними, вдыхая запах.  
Лорана обняла его, развязала шнурок, распуская мягкую косу.  
Один миг перед великим ничто... 

Дверь, ведущая в дом, отъехала, шипя гидравликой. 

— Трасс? — госпожа Прессор заглянула в мастерскую. — Десять минут до Дня Жизни, а ты, наверное… о, и вы здесь, Лорана.

Лорана моментально села, пытаясь одновременно спрятаться за Трассом и поправить одежду, но госпожа Прессор как-будто ничего не разглядела в темноте. Или сделала вид.

— Идёмте, отпразднуете с нами. 

Трасс прикусил губу.

— Это честь для меня, — он слегка склонил голову, словно на светском рауте. — Благодарю вас, я непременно буду. Лорана?

— Да, конечно. — Лорана крепко запахнула джедайскую мантию. — Спасибо.

Она выдохнула только когда госпожа Прессор ушла. И услышала, что Трасс тихо смеётся.

— Вот то, о чём я говорил. Мы никогда не знаем будущего, Анжи. 

Лорана не удержалась и снова поцеловала его.

***

Катарин заснула на своём стульчике, Прессор разливал вино и одновременно пытался перечислить всё, что стояло на столе. Госпожа Прессор пыталась снять с хвойной гирлянды лотакота, вцепившегося пастью в мишуру, Джорад под шумок тащил к себе на тарелку ещё кусок торта. Супруги Табори в дальней комнате укладывали младенца и о чём-то спорили.  
Трасс пытался поддерживать с Прессором осмысленную беседу о незнакомой еде, но Лорана даже не пробовала вникать. Они с Трассом одновременно потянулись друг к другу под столом, их пальцы переплелись, и этого было достаточно. 

— Почти полночь! — Крикнул кто-то за окном. — Десять!

— Девять! 

— Диллиан! Ты налил мне? Жани! Диран! Быстрее сюда!

Выстрелила пробка в игристом вине, Катарин проснулась и заревела, Джорад уронил торт.

— Катарин, это просто фейерверк!

— Семь!

— Шесть!

— Надо загадать желание!

— Пять!

Трасс повернулся к Лоране, и она впервые увидела, как его алые глаза искрятся от смеха. 

— Люди такие шумные, — прошептал он, пытаясь не смеяться, но Лорана уже заразилась.

— А чиссы - болтливые!

Она слышала, как на улицах и за столом хором ведут обратный отсчёт, как взрываются фейерверки и звенят бокалы, но ей было всё равно, потому что за миг до конца года Трасс поцеловал её, и всё исчезло, словно в ослепительной вспышке.


End file.
